Long May He Reign
by abriefhistoryofmytime
Summary: Bash has always put his brother's needs first, but when Mary Stuart arrives, he is overcome with affection for her. He is ultimately forced to choose between love, family, and the state of France.
1. Chapter 1

It was an exciting day at French Court. Mary Stuart was returning after ten years. While Sebastian didn't pay much attention to her when she was around as a child, Francis was eager to see how his bride-to-be had come of age. As the servants hustled to prepare for her arrival, Sebastian chose to use this time where he was not needed to go for a ride. He was about to head to the stables when Francis paid him a visit at his chambers.

"Brother, a word?" Francis poked his head into Sebastian's room.

Bash looked up from tying his riding boots and gazed at his younger brother. He thought Francis looked anxious.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Francis sighed, entering the room, hands behind his back, brow furrowed.

"Bash, I need advice." he began. "You see, Mary, my fiancé, is returning to Court today, and I have always been quite fond of her. Now, as you know, I have had my… other interests while at Court, but believe me," Francis gazed at his brother with honesty in his eyes. "I want to be Mary Stuart's husband."

Bash chuckled. "And what advice do you need, brother? I am not exactly the more romantic of the two of us. You've always been more popular with the ladies at Court."

Francis's expression was one of complete seriousness. "Bash, I know how to flirt with women, but I do not have a heart like yours. I want to be earnest and trustworthy, as you are. I want to be the kind of husband I know you will be one day."

Bash was taken aback by his brother's compliments. Because he was bastard born, Bash was often overlooked and Francis was constantly revered. He never knew that Francis admired him.

Bash walked towards his brother and put his hands on Francis's shoulders.

"You are kindest person I know. Just be yourself- not your Court-bred, Dauphin-of-France self; Be _Francis._ She will have every reason to want to wed you if you show her who you really are."

Francis grinned. "I knew I can always come to you for good advice."

Suddenly, trumpets bellowed throughout the castle, signifying the arrival of Mary Stuart.

"I must go!" Francis said quickly and hurried out the door.

Though Bash, on any other day, would've chosen to go riding over greeting guests at Court, his curiosity got the best of him. He proceeded towards the courtyard of the castle, wondering what the famous Mary Stuart looked like.

The carriage pulled up, and servants rushed to open the door. Bash joined Francis behind their father, Catherine, and Diane, Bash's mother and the King's mistress.

A beautiful, raven-haired girl stepped out of the carriage, cautiously but confidently. Her brown eyes searched the crowd of people. Briefly, she locked eyes with Bash, and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When Mary's eyes finally landed on Francis, she smiled happily.

French Court seemed a little brighter for both Francis and Bash, now that Mary had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night of the formal banquet to celebrate Mary's arrival. Bash wasn't fond of these grand gatherings, so he often stood quietly in the back, watching the dukes and duchesses dance around him. The ballroom was particularly filled with joy tonight. Suddenly, a hush fell over the room. Mary, the guest of honor, entered the room, her ladies following close behind. Bash looked at her admiringly. Her gold gown caught the light, and she literally shone with beauty. Bash's heart fluttered again.

He watched as Francis gracefully approached her and offered his hand for a dance. Bash had a strange feeling come over him, as he watched his brother wrap his arm around Mary's waist and pull her close. He averted his eyes and searched for a glass of wine.

Mary's heart pounded in her chest. She felt Francis's firm grip on her waist and it made her want to pull him even closer. She wondered if he felt the same way she did- if he wanted to be closer to her.

Francis searched Mary's face briefly. She smiled up at him, her face glowing under the candlelight. She was so beautiful. He wanted to kiss her, right there and then, but he knew that would be inappropriate. He wanted to court Mary properly, the way a queen deserved.

"Did you settle in? Are your chambers the way you like?" Francis asked politely. He was surprised at how nervous he was at striking up conversation.

"It was comforting to find that the castle is exactly as how I left it, though you have changed greatly." Mary replied teasingly.

Francis grinned, feeling himself growing more comfortable. "Is that so?"

Mary continued. "You are taller, stronger, and blonder, if that was even possible. Your eyes bluer… and your smile…" she paused. "More enchanting."

It was the perfect moment. Francis wanted nothing to ruin it…

...until he heard a _snap._

Mary stumbled. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. The heel of her shoe had broken.

Suddenly, Bash approached the couple. He held in his hand a strangely shaped object. Mary, upon a closer look, realized that it was her broken heel.

"This flew across the room, I was afraid it might hurt someone. I never knew a woman's shoe could cause such danger." Bash said, his eyes twinkling as he gazed at Mary.

Francis, wanting to be the knight in shining armor, called out, "Can we get a replacement pair of shoes for Her Majesty?"

Bash motioned to Mary's other shoe. "May I?"

Mary, confused, slipped off her other shoe, and handed it to him.

Bash broke the heel off the other shoe. He heard a few nobles gasp.

"A pair of flat shoes as a welcoming gift." Bash said playfully, handing the shoe back to Mary.

Mary, amused by the gesture, looked at Bash in a new light. _Who was this cheeky brother of Francis?_

Bash felt Mary's gaze on him and stood up a bit taller. He could feel such a strong pull towards Mary. He knew that he could not be smitten by his brother's fiance, but Mary's presence was the first wonderful thing that had happened to Bash in years.

Francis felt irritated and embarrassed. How had his brother one-upped his gesture to replace Mary's shoes with a joke that clearly amused her? He always knew Bash had a good sense of humor, but he was never one to show it. _What was going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

While royals may be protective of their countries, the protection mothers have over their sons is far greater. Both Diane de Poitiers and Catherine di Medici observed their sons fawn over Mary Stuart, and both were determined to warn their sons of the dangers of women.

Bash was practicing his archery in one of the smaller courtyards of the castle when he heard the delicate footsteps behind him; he knew those footsteps well, for when he was a child, he would eagerly wait to hear them late at night, when he would wait for his mother to come and tuck him into bed after her visit with the King. Bash would struggle to keep his eyes open, but refused to fall asleep until he knew his mother was back from the King's chambers, no longer as a mistress, and fully as his mother. He lowered his bow and turned around to find his mother looking at him with a mixture of pride and concern.

"You are such talented man, just like your father." She said gently, approaching her son.

"Mother, what is it? You rarely seek me during the day. You're usually… busy." Bash trailed off. It was a strange position, being a bastard, knowing that his mother's position at Court was to pleasure the King.

"Bash, I've seen the way you look at her." Diane paused. "At Mary."

He remained quiet. She continued. "She is your brother's fiance. When your father is gone, we are at the mercy of your brother- lusting after his future wife is dangerous. She can never be with you, even if she wants to be with you."

Bash cleared his throat. "Mother, you have nothing to worry about."

Diane sighed. "I'm not so sure about that."

...

Catherine de Medici adored her son, Francis. He was her favorite. Despite all the corrupt people he was surrounded by, he maintained a heart of gold. She certainly believed no woman was good enough for him, but she especially disliked Mary Stuart. Mary was bold, confident, and strong-headed- qualities that Catherine saw in herself, and therefore, qualities she feared in Francis's future wife. She felt uneasy since seeing her son court the Scottish queen. She wanted to him to keep a healthy distance. If they had to be married, that was one thing; however, the thought of their falling in love sent chills down Catherine's spine.

She threw open the doors of Francis's chambers. Privacy was never something she believed in.

"Mother? What is it?" Francis looked up at her from his desk, where he was writing.

"What are you doing, my dear?" She asked.

"I am writing a note to be delivered to Mary. I would like us to go for a ride through the land tomorrow. It'll allow us to get to know each other a bit more privately."

This made Catherine's stomach drop. She forced a smile.

"You are so kind, Francis. This has been your greatest quality, but may be a flaw now. Perhaps you should give Mary some space- you have been a cordial host, very welcoming, in fact. However, she is not going anywhere. Let her come to you now. See if she is interested in you the way you are interested in her."

"And why should I trust your advice mother? You and father no longer share a bed- in fact, you hardly speak of anything that's not related to France's affairs." Francis shot back, clearly becoming defensive.

Catherine remained calm. "I am a woman, and I know how girls like Mary think. She is incredibly independent and likes to make her own choices on her own terms."

This was not untrue. She could see Francis debate the logic behind her reasoning.

"I will get to know my fiance, mother. It is not only the polite thing to do- It is what _I_ want to do." He finally replied.

Catherine raised her eyebrow, surprised at her son's defiance. "As you wish." She exited his chambers and headed towards hers, but not before informing Francis's guards to deliver any note from her son directly to her, and not to anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Bash took a deep breath and lightly tapped his knuckles against the door. While he would do anything for Francis, being his personal messenger to Mary was certainly not his favorite task.

Mary opened the door. When she saw Bash, she looked pleasantly surprised. Bash feared she could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He bowed.

"Your Majesty."

Mary smiled kindly. "Bash, we are friends, there is no need to bow."

Bash stood up. "Very well then- as your friend, I am here to deliver this note from Francis. He is concerned that it might be delivered to the wrong person, so he entrusted me to make sure this made it to your hands directly." He handed her the note and for a brief moment, their fingers brushed against each other. He pulled his hand back quickly.

Mary opened the note, read it, and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Bash asked.

"Francis wants to go for a ride through the land tomorrow- which would be wonderful but we will be accompanied by guards, which makes it a bit more difficult to truly get to know my future husband. Being the Queen of Scotland has not made romance easy. Sometimes I wish I could be just a girl and he could be just a boy." Mary replied. She looked saddened at the thought, and Bash couldn't stand to see her without her beautiful smile. He was quiet for a moment, and then simply said,

"I have an idea."

…

"Where are you taking me, Bash?" Mary demanded. It was the next day, and he had told her to be ready to go somewhere at sunset. When he arrived at her door, he tied a handkerchief around her eyes, assuring her that it was a surprise. Bash took a hold of her hand, which sent a shiver down his spine, and quietly lead her to their destination.

"Mary, you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" He asked.

Mary was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "More than you know." Her answer yet again sent a chill down Bash's spine. She had no idea what that answer meant to him.

After a few more minutes, Bash stopped, released Mary's hand, and began to untie the handkerchief. When he removed it from her eyes, their faces were inches away from each other. They locked eyes. No one moved. For a moment, Bash thought he might kiss her, before remembering why they were there.

With all of his will power, Bash broke his gaze away from Mary and turned to open the cellar door.

"Why are we going into the wine cellar?" Mary asked.

"You said you trust me, now trust me." Bash chuckled, looking back and winking at her.

Mary's heart skipped a beat. Every time Bash looked at her, she felt like he was looking at her as herself, not as the Queen of Scotland. He treated her the way she wanted to be treated- _like an equal._

Bash lead her down the stairs. Mary gasped at what was waiting for her at the bottom.

Francis stood in the center of the cellar, dressed in his finest attire, surrounded by flickering candles. He held a bouquet of white roses and blue thistles, a flower known to Scotland. There was a small table set for two, with a wine bottle and a basket with delicious smells that wafted its way to Mary's nose.

"You said you wanted to be just a girl. Well, tonight, Mary Stuart, I am just a boy, and this is our hiding spot away from our world." Francis said, his eyes gleaming with delight as he beamed up at Mary.

Bash took this as his queue to leave. He quietly let himself out of the wine cellar, wishing that it was him that could be just a boy that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary sat across from Francis, enchanted by the flickering candles that surrounded them. More so, she was enchanted by the way Francis looked at her with his admiring blue eyes.

"You look beautiful, Mary." He said, smiling.

"Thank you. I had no idea what to wear because I didn't know where I was being lead to." She giggled.

"Well, you are as radiating as the candles that are around you. And, if I remember correctly…" Francis pulled out chocolate croissants from the basket. "You always wanted to start your meals with dessert when we were children, and you loved these, so I made sure to pack them." He handed one to her.

Mary's face lit up. "You remembered I love chocolate croissants!"

"I remembered a lot of things, especially our promise to each other to stay friends forever." Francis replied, becoming serious. "I hope that tonight, we can be together as we were when we were children- as friends. But I also want us to be together as future husband and wife."

Mary nodded. "I agree. Truly, it was very sweet of Bash to help arrange all of this, so we can get to know each other more privately."

Francis became a bit tense at Mary's compliment of his brother. He quickly changed the subject.

"Have you befriended anyone at Court yet? I know you have your ladies, but there are some lovely people here as well who would love to get to know you better."

"Honestly, besides Kenna, Greer, and Lola, my only other friend is Bash. He has been so kind to me since I have arrived." Mary said, nibbling on her croissant.

Francis grew irritated. "Can we stop speaking of Bash so much?" he snapped.

Mary raised her eyebrows, surprised. "He is your brother and my friend. What is the problem, Francis?"

Suddenly he could hear his mother's words in his head. _See if she is interested in you the way you are interested in her._

Francis took a deep breath. "Mary, I am not my brother."

Mary reached across the table and took a hold of his hand. "I know that, Francis. When I was at the convent, I only thought of you. Tonight, I was waiting to see _you,_ not Bash."

Francis gently pulled his hand away. "I'm finding that hard to believe."

Mary, hurt, rose from the table. "Well, if you cannot believe me, I do not see why I should be here with you." She stormed up the stairs, hoping Francis would stop her. However, he remained quietly at the table. She exited the wine cellar, tears blurring her vision. She was so overwhelmed, she bumped right into Bash.

Bash put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level, concerned.

"Mary, what's wrong? Please don't cry!"

Mary looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Francis does not trust me." She choked out, her words mixed with heavy sobs.

Bash took his finger and gently wiped a tear away. "Shhhh, everything will be alright." He said quietly.

At that moment, Francis opened the wine cellar door, only to find Bash wiping away Mary's tears. Anger flashed across his face.

"I knew it." He spat, enraged. He threw a small object at Bash and Mary before storming away.

Mary saw the small object, glittering on the floor by her feet. She bent down, picked it up, and examined it. Upon realizing what it was, she gasped, and collapsed on the floor, crying even harder.

Bash knelt down to see what had upset Mary even more. His stomach dropped when he realized it was an engagement ring.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Francis cautiously entered the throne room. He, as well as the King's closest companions, had been summoned to discuss an urgent matter. He first saw Bash, leaning against a back wall. Bash looked back at him apologetically. Francis averted his eyes. His gaze then fell on Mary, who was standing with her ladies. She locked eyes with him briefly, her expression one of sadness. It hurt him to see her so upset. Francis joined Nostradamus, wondering what the King wanted to discuss.

The King rose, a concerned look on his face. "We have recently received news that Spanish soldiers are encroaching on the border of Southern France. Apparently, with a growing population of Protestants, we are appearing weak to other countries-weak enough to threaten our borders." He shifted his gaze to Francis. "We need to show that we are as Catholic as can be; that we are under the protection of the Pope and Scotland. We need to have the wedding, _now._ "

Francis looked at Mary and saw that she was looking at him as well. Catherine, who had noticed that something was off between Mary and Francis, quickly spoke up. She clapped her hands to gain attention and said, "Wonderful! Mary and Francis, why don't you join me in the drawing room so we can begin planning the wedding?"

A buzz began around the room, as everyone talked excitedly of the upcoming wedding. Bash quickly left, in no mood to talk of Mary's wedding with Francis.

….

"What is going on with you two? I'd imagine that you would be more excited for your own wedding!" Catherine hissed at the two of them, once they were all privately in the drawing room.

Mary remained quiet and avoided making eye contact with either of them. Francis spoke up and said, "Mother, I was going to propose to Mary last night, but I hesitated, unsure if it were the right time. Now that I know it is, may I have a moment alone with Mary?"

Catherine looked at her son skeptically before exiting the room. She stood by the doorway, hidden, so she could listen in on the royals' conversation. Once they were alone, Mary cautiously stepped towards Francis and pulled up the chain that hung around her neck and had been tucked into her dress. At the end of the chain was the engagement ring Francis had thrown at her the previous night.

"I wish you had proposed. I would've said yes in a heartbeat." She said.

Francis felt his anger melt away. He reached out for the ring and held it, pulling on the chain so Mary was forced to step closer to him. He smiled. "I want my proposal to you to be romantic. I'm sorry I thought Bash was coming between us. That was foolish of me to doubt you."

Francis tugged on the chain a bit more, till Mary was close enough for him to encircle his arms around her. He bent down and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Mary Stuart, will you marry me?" He whispered.

Mary couldn't contain her excitement. She squealed.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Catherine, having overheard Bash's name, promptly headed towards the one woman she truly despised at French Court:  
Diane de Poitiers.


	7. Chapter 7

Bash was reading quietly with his mother in her chambers when Catherine de Medici burst through the doors. She marched up to Bash and hissed, "Did you ruin her?"

"Ruin who?" Diane said defensively, rising and placing a hand protectively on her son's shoulders.

"Mary." Both Bash and Catherine responded in unison.

"No, I did not ruin her. I have never even kissed or nor will I _ever_ kiss her." Bash replied, his heart hurting with every word.

"Bash would never betray his brother like that." Diane said.

"He shouldn't dare, if you both would like to keep your heads. You better stay away from Mary, even the King cannot pardon you for ruining her." Catherine looked at the de Poitiers with a finale, menacing look before storming out.

"What was that all about? I thought you said there was nothing to worry about!" Diane cried.

"There is _nothing_ to worry about, Mother! I don't know why Catherine would accuse me, I haven't done anything." Bash fired back.

"Has Mary said anything?"

Bash was quiet for a moment. "Not to me, no. But if she has expressed feelings for me to someone else… I mean, Catherine has spies everywhere…" He could not contain his excitement. Had Mary spoken of him? _Romantically?_ He quickly arose. "Mother, I need to take care of something."

…

Later that night, Mary heard a tap at her door. She opened it to find Bash.

"Bash? It's late, is everything alright?" She asked.

Bash had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Everything is wonderful, Mary. I just wanted to see you."

Mary, taken aback, always enjoyed Bash's company. She decided that a walk with a friend was harmless.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked.

"I would love to." He said happily.

Bash and Mary quietly crept through the halls until they made it to the back door of the castle and into the garden. Bash offered his arm to Mary, which to his pleasure, she accepted.

"France has its own haunting charm at night." She observed. "It's wonderful and scary at the same time."

"There are a lot of secrets in this castle that make it seem that way." He replied.

"Tell me one. Tell me a secret of this castle." Mary said playfully.

Bash stopped and looked at her, his heart pounding in his chest. _This is your moment_ , he thought. Mary's face was so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I am secretly falling in love with you, Mary Stuart." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her gently on her lips.

Mary stood, frozen in shock. Suddenly, she began to tear up. She felt as though the one friend she had in France had betrayed her. Bash was not her friend. He was in love with her.

"I thought you were my friend, Sebastian." She cried, before running back towards the castle.

Bash was left alone in the garden, hurt and alone.

 _I just ruined everything,_ he thought.

Francis watched from his bedroom window overlooking the garden, overcome with fury.

 _I am going to kill him_ , he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Francis stormed out of his chambers towards Mary's bedroom. Though he wanted to address things with Bash, he knew that the more important matter was to see if Mary was okay. She was the only person he needed to see at that moment. Anything else could wait.

Bash ran towards her bedroom as well. He had completely misread the situation, and there was nothing more frightening to him than losing his friendship with Mary altogether. Even if she did not care for him, Bash could not bear the thought of losing her in his life completely. He needed to resolve things at once.

The two men met each other outside her doors. Francis glared at his brother.

"I believe you've done enough, Bash. She clearly does not want to see you."

"And you? You only seem to want to marry her for the sake of securing our borders!" Bash spat back.

"I am meant to be with her, _not you!_ We have been engaged since we were children; and you have nothing to offer her! I have an entire country to give to her!" Francis yelled.

Mary threw open the doors.

"What is going on?!" She cried.

"Mary, please tell Sebastian that he is to not interfere with our engagement or our marriage." Francis said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Mary, please tell Francis that while I may not have a country to give you, I _can_ give you my heart." Bash said, his glance shifting from Francis to Mary.

" _Enough_! I am the Queen of Scotland, and I don't need to be told what to do or what to say, I would hope that you know that much about me. And I will _not_ be the reason for two brothers to fight. You both need to leave, I need some time to think." Mary bellowed.

"To think?" Francis asked. "Are you reevaluating our engagement?"

"Yes, are you?" Bash questioned, a bit too eagerly.

"I am reevaluating what is important to me. I believe I've lost sight of it." Mary said simply, before closing the door on the two brothers.

"If she chooses to break our engagement and our alliance, the fate of France rests on you." Francis sneered with a final glare before turning back to his chambers.

Bash stood alone in the hallway. _What have I done?_ He thought. Bash had always prided himself on his loyalty to his brother. He ultimately wanted Mary to be happy. How had he upset the two people he cared for the most?

…

The next day, Bash and Francis anxiously awaited Mary's arrival to the drawing room. They had both been summoned with notes from her guards.

After what seemed like eternity, Mary finally entered the room. Bash rose quickly.

"Mary, may I say something?"

Mary, taken aback, nodded. She took a seat beside Francis.

"I was wrong to flirt with you or pursue you in anyway. I was especially wrong to kiss you. I am truly sorry for ever putting you in a position of discomfort. I was simply taken with you. You are the most honorable, compassionate, intelligent and beautiful woman I know. And that is why you will make an amazing Queen of France. I am nothing but a humble servant to you and Francis, and I hope I can only live to serve you both." Bash said, bowing his head in the direction of the royals that sat before him.

Mary and Francis glanced at each other. Francis sighed.

"Mary, I am sorry for doubting you yet again. I now know that there is nothing that can affect our engagement. We are in this together, for France and Scotland, and I promise to never forget that." Francis placed his hand over hers.

Mary grinned happily. "I had planned to say something to you both and didn't even need to say a word. I wanted to remind you two that the most important reason I am here is for Scotland, but I feel as though you both know that now. How lucky I am to have such a caring fiance," She squeezed Francis's hand. "And a kind friend." She nodded at Bash.

Bash smiled. "I will leave you two to your wedding planning." He said, exiting the room. He knew he needed some time to truly get over his love for Mary.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the wedding and Mary's stomach was full of butterflies. She was eager to solidify the alliance between Scotland and France, but the thought of being Francis's wife made her nervous- they had hardly gotten to spend any time together lately and the idea that he was to be her husband in a few short hours made her stomach churn. She had busied herself in the morning, finishing the final details of the hall for their reception. She had returned to her chambers and was about to open the doors to her bedroom when she heard an unusual sound inside. She motioned for her guards to open the doors cautiously.

When the doors swung open, a tiny puppy scampered towards her. The guards smiled and returned to their post. Mary squealed in delight, scooping up the adorable little creature. Attached to the dog's collar was a note:

 _When you need a friend, I hope little Edgar can serve as one in my place while I am gone. Forever yours, -S_

"While I am gone?!" Mary read aloud. She held Edgar close to her heart and hurried to Bash's chambers. She pushed his doors open to find it empty. She then ran to Francis's chambers.

"Francis! Bash is gone!" She cried when he opened the door.

"Yes, I know. He left early this morning. I asked him to stay for our wedding, but he said that he thought it would be best if he went to stay with his cousin the southern part of France as soon as possible." Francis replied sadly. His eyes landed on Edgar.

"And who is this little pup?" He asked, scratching behind the dog's ear.

"Bash left him here for me… a wedding gift I suppose." Mary said distractedly. _How could he have left Court? Left me alone to face so many people by myself?_ She knew it was her wedding day and she should feel joyful, yet she felt nothing but empty.

…

"Do you, Francis Valois, take Mary Stuart to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad?"

"I do." Francis stood before Mary, wearing a beautiful black coat woven with gold thread. His crown pushed his blonde curls against head. He looked handsome and regal, like a true king. His eyes locked with Mary's, and he spoke so sincerely, Mary felt guilty for still thinking of Bash during their wedding ceremony.

"And do you, Mary Stuart, take Francis Valois to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad?"

Mary stood quietly for a moment. This was it- this was the moment she had waited 15 years for. She gazed at Francis, who eagerly waited for her answer. _Say yes_ , she commanded herself. Yet the words would not leave her mouth. She kept seeing flashes of Bash's face.

"Mary?" Francis looked at her expectantly.

Mary felt her heart speed up. _Just say yes!_

A silence hung over the room.

"I… I just need a moment." She finally sputtered. She hurried down the aisle and out the hall, frantically gasping for air. She could feel the panic taking over body.

 _Why is this happening? Why can't I stop thinking of Bash? Why do I feel so betrayed? Just go back in there and apologize and SAY YES TO FRANCIS!_

She was so consumed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that her ladies had followed her outside. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Mary! Are you okay?!" Lola asked, circling her arms around Mary, bringing her into a close hug.

Kenna rubbed her back. "Are you nervous about marrying Francis?"

Greer straightened out Mary's gown. "It'll be okay. We're right here with you, Mary."

Mary pulled back and looked at her three close friends. She took a deep breath.

"I cannot stop thinking about Sebastian. He left this morning and I find myself yearning for his presence."

"Do you love him?" Kenna asked.

"I don't know- I just am so afraid that I'll marry Francis and it won't be what I expected. I always found comfort in the fact that Bash was one person in French Court on my side. With him gone…" She choked back a sob. "I am alone."

Lola placed her hands on Mary's shoulders. "Mary. You are never alone. You have us, and if it is important to you to have Bash in Court, we will figure out a way to bring him back. But right now, you need to focus on the task at hand. Are you going to marry Francis?""

Mary regained her composure. She squared her shoulders. She reminded herself that the true ruler of her heart was not a man, but a country. She would do this for Scotland.

"Yes. Yes I am."

She opened the doors back into the hall. She felt every guest watching her as she confidently walked down the aisle towards Francis and the priest. She looked at Francis.

"I am sorry about earlier. I was overcome with nerves. But I am okay now." She said gently. Francis smiled back at her wearily. She looked to the priest.

"I, Mary Stuart, take Francis Valois to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a hum throughout the reception- a hum of both joy and gossip regarding Mary. She could hear the whispers surrounding her as she and Francis entered the ballroom. Francis sensed her tension and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He bowed.

"May I have this dance, wife?" He asked.

Mary curtsied in reply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her. As he did, he whispered in her ear, "Just focus on me. Everything will be alright."

They continued to dance throughout the night, as Francis worked to keep Mary distracted. When they finally had a moment alone, he pulled her into a small corridor.

"Francis, about what happened earlier in the ceremony…" Mary began.

Francis quickly cut her off. "I do not want to begin our marriage fighting. We have had a difficult journey to get to this point, but it is our wedding day, and we should spend it celebrating. I want to be with you, Mary- not for France, but because you make me happy. I hope that I can make you happy too."

Mary realized it was incredibly unfair to think of Bash when the man standing before her cared for her so deeply. He was right. It was their wedding day, and it should be a happy occasion. At that moment, Mary promised herself that as a dutiful wife, she would focus on beginning a healthy marriage with her husband. She cupped Francis's face in her hands.

"I am sorry about everything in the past. I am so happy to be your wife. You are my greatest blessing, Francis Valois."

Francis smiled and kissed her deeply. That night, their consummation was not one that was awkward or uncomfortable; rather, it was as though two souls were uniting as one. When they finally fell asleep, they were happily holding each other close, dreaming of their future together.


	11. Chapter 11

It took him a week, but Bash had finally reached his cousin's small cottage near the southern border of France. His cousin, Arthur, lived by himself, serving the local town he lived in by chopping wood for firewood. As Bash settled into the small bedroom in the back of the house, Arthur entered, his lanky frame leaning against the doorway.

"So, what on earth would make my cousin leave the comforts of French Court for a life in the country?" He asked teasingly.

Bash turned to look at him. He was a young, handsome man. In fact, Bash found it unusual that he wasn't married. Arthur had blue eyes, like Bash, but also had a full beard and shaggy hair.

"I needed some time away to clear my head." Bash replied simply.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I have a weekly gathering at the cottage, so don't be alarmed when people come tonight."

"A weekly gathering? Like a meeting of some sort?"

"You could say that." Arthur left it at that, exiting the room.

Bash felt his suspicion rising. That night, he told Arthur that he was going hunting. Instead, he snuck behind the house, leaving one of the windows slightly open so he could listen in on the meeting. He could hear Arthur quieting the chatter that filled the cottage.

"My fellow Christians, the Protestant faith is one that is being threatened, more and more everyday. If we want to protect each other and our beliefs, we must make a clear statement: a statement that shows that we are not to be challenged."

Bash felt his stomach drop. His Pagan roots had brought him troubles in the past- the fact that Arthur was Protestant could endanger him as well.

"And what sort of statement would that be?" Someone asked.

"A statement to the French monarchy. My cousin, Sebastian de Poitiers, son of King Henry, is visiting me for some time. If he converts and returns to French Court, the King will be forced to reconcile this difference in faith; after all, I hear Sebastian is his favorite son." Arthur stated proudly. "And if he chooses not to convert, we have already assembled a small army. French Court has, time and time again, shown hostility towards those who share our faith. It is time that they understand what it means to face such hostility." He added darkly.

Hearing this, Bash crept away from the cottage before breaking out into a run. He needed to escape his cousin, and more importantly, warn Francis and Mary of the threat that was coming their way. He would not let any danger come to them. He had to let them know of the uprising that would occur.

…

It had been almost three weeks after the wedding, and Mary felt closer to Francis than ever. Every morning they ate breakfast together and strolled through the gardens with their newest addition to their family, Edgar. Every night, they made love passionately, in hopes of Mary bearing a son as soon as possible. Though Mary still found her mind wandering towards Bash, it lessened more and more each day. She was sure that, in good time, she would forget about him completely.

She decided to take Edgar for a walk one afternoon when he was especially restless. As they walked across the grounds, Edgar suddenly took off running.

"Edgar!" Mary yelled, picking up her long skirt so she could run after him. Her dog ran towards a dark figure that was emerging from the woods. Mary stopped abruptly, her heartbeat quickening.

She was about to scream out for her guards before she realized she had come face to face with Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bash, what are you doing here?! You are supposed to be with your cousin!" Mary cried. She could feel her anger rising. Just when she thought she was on the path to a healthy marriage, Bash _had_ to return. She knew she was still confused about her feelings for him, and his return would certainly bring no clarity.

However, she also felt a bit of joy seeing him again. She had forgotten how handsome he was. Her stomach did somersaults as she tried to process what this all meant. _Was he back for good? Had he returned for her?_

"Mary, I know I have caused you a lot of trouble in the past, but this time, I have come to warn you of an upcoming uprising. There are angry Protestants in the southern border of France that plan to bring an army to the castle."

"We have to tell Francis this immediately." Mary was about to rush to the castle before stopping herself. Francis and she were in a good place, and her returning to the castle with Bash could upset him.

It seemed as though Bash could read her mind. "I will go to the castle after nightfall and deliver my news." He said sadly. Mary could tell that this estrangement between them was painful.

She turned to walk back with Edgar, but not without a final smile. She said softly, "I am glad you are back, Bash."

…

Mary waited anxiously for Bash to come to the castle. Attempting to keep her mind occupied, she busied herself with her ladies. While she and her friends were discussing an upcoming ball in Mary's chambers, a servant entered and bowed.

"Your majesty, you have been summoned to the throne room."

Mary rose, her heart pounding in her chest. _This is it._

When she entered the throne room, she could immediately sense the tension in the air. Francis, who stood by his father, immediately locked eyes with her, a somber expression on his face. King Henry and Queen Catherine sat on their thrones as they listened to the man who stood before them: Bash.

"I know you have reason to doubt my intention to return, but why would I bring myself back here unless there was a real threat to the castle?!" He asked frustratedly.

"Your reason is standing behind you." Catherine said simply.

Bash, Francis, Catherine, and Henry turned to look at Mary. A moment of silence passed. Bash seemed to look at her with such intensity, Mary worried she would blush.

"I do not love her anymore." Bash finally said coldly, before shifting his gaze back to Henry.

Mary felt her stomach drop. She knew hearing this was good, that they could both move on, but her heart ached at the idea that Bash no longer wanted her.

Francis spoke up. "I believe him. Mary and I are wed, and Bash knows that. I think we should assemble an army at once to protect the castle; and I think Bash should lead them."

Mary panicked. "No!" She cried. Francis turned to look at her questioningly. Mary cleared her throat and gathered her thoughts. "You cannot ask Bash to fight against his family. We have plenty of more experienced generals who can lead this army. There is no reason to put Bash in danger."

"I do not fear danger, and I feel as though I have nothing that keeps me here, so I accept Francis's proposal to lead this army." Bash responded harshly.

"Very well then. Bash, you and I will gather our finest soldiers tomorrow." King Henry said, his tone clearly indicating that this conversation was over.

"Bash, you can return to your chambers. I wanted to convert them to additional guest chambers, but since you returned so quickly, I did not get a chance." Catherine quipped.

Bash rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Catherine."

The King and Queen exited the throne room, leaving Bash, Francis, and Mary.

Francis walked over to Mary, threading his arm around her waist protectively. "Shall we retire to our chambers? It has been an eventful night."

Mary looked to Bash. His eyes hardened as he cleared his throat and said, "I, too, will retire. It has been a long journey here."

Mary sighed and looked to her husband. "Yes, let us retire as well."


	13. Chapter 13

Bash opened the doors to his chambers. Though he had lived there all his life, it felt unfamiliar to him now. He felt like a stranger in the castle.

He sat on his bed, frustrated. Images of Mary's hurt face kept flashing through his mind. Though he still loved her, he could see that it was time they all moved on, so he had to lie and convince her that he did not love her anymore. Clearly, she believed him. He imagined himself leading an army against Arthur. If he could not be with the one he loves, he could at least die fighting for his country.

…

Francis tried push the guilty thoughts out of his mind. He could not help but wonder if Bash's return would threaten his marriage to Mary, so he volunteered his own brother to his death. As he undressed and prepared for bed, he turned to look at his wife. Mary, who sat on their bed, looked so beautiful in her simple white gown and her long, raven hair undone. Francis felt his heart warming. He took a seat beside her and put his hand over hers.

"Are you okay? I know today was a lot to take in."

Mary looked to her husband. She yearned to ask him why he volunteered Bash to lead the army. She shook her head.

"It has been a long day, and I worry for Bash's safety in the army."

Francis stroked her hair affectionately. "Trust me, he will be safer directing our army than fighting with them. He will serve as a leader, not a fighter. My father will not let anything happen to him."

"And you? When you become King, you will protect him?" She asked.

Francis sighed. He could not deny Mary's affection for Bash. "Yes, he will remain protected."

Mary smiled. She leaned in and kissed Francis softly. "You are a good man, Francis Valois."

"How good of a man?" He asked teasingly, pushing her hair back so he could kiss her neck.

Mary froze. Bash's return still confused her, and she wasn't sure if she could be affectionate with Francis until she sorted out her feelings. But then she remembered Bash's harsh glare as he told her he no longer loved her. Mary felt her confusion melt away. She was a married woman, and there was no man who would prevent her from acting as one. She closed her eyes and Francis continued to kiss her, forcing Bash's face out of her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

French spies had spotted Arthur's army approaching the castle, so Bash and King Henry worked endlessly to prepare for a possible attack. Francis had taken over all official duties to ensure the castle remained running in Henry's absence.

Mary felt lonelier than ever, even though both Bash and Francis were nearby. When she was with her husband, she felt disconnected, and when she saw Bash in the corridors, he promptly turned the other way and avoided her altogether. Mary felt guilty for wanting the attention of a man who was not her husband, but also felt anger at her husband for volunteering his brother into such a dangerous situation. When she finally could not take it any longer, she bribed one of Bash's servants to let her know when he had returned to his chambers. When she received the signal, Mary entered Bash's bedroom, closing the door swiftly behind her so that no one had seen her enter.

Bash looked up from his desk, surprised.

"Mary, what on earth are you doing in my chambers?"

Mary felt her eyes well up with tears. It had been so long since Bash had spoken to her normally.

"Why won't you talk to me, Bash? We were friends once, not too long ago. What has happened to us?"

Bash's expression softened. He sighed and walked over to Mary. He took her hand in his.

"I am sorry for the way things have happened. When you first came to the castle, I should've put my feelings aside and simply been your friend and supported you. Instead, I caused tension between you and Francis, as well as you and me. I never wanted to be a threat to your happiness, Mary."

Mary squeezed his hand and smiled. "I am glad we are speaking as friends again, Bash. I have missed you terribly. Francis is, and always will be, my husband, but you…" She looked deeply into Bash's eyes. "You are always on my mind. My thoughts cannot escape you. I never gave the idea of us a chance because I was always betrothed to Francis, but perhaps we might've been happy together, in a different life."

Bash's heart hurt with every word she spoke. He kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Well, you are my Queen, and as your subject, I must protect you. I will go and fight against Arthur's army, to ensure your safety. Consider it my token of our friendship," his voice dropped down to a whisper. "And my love for you."

Mary choked back a sob. "And there is nothing I can do to convince you not to fight?"

Bash shook his head sadly.

Mary wrapped her arms around Bash, giving him her final goodbye. Bash returned the embrace, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur's army was within seeing distance of the castle. The day had finally come.

Francis still felt guilt as he watched Bash and his father prepare for battle. Mary had become somber since Bash's return. No matter what Francis did, he could not cheer her up. He showered her in affection, compliments, and gifts, but he simply could not get her to smile. He knew that there was only one thing he could do to make things right.

Francis cautiously approached his father as he was sharpening his sword. His father was an audacious man, but when it came to war, he became far more tactful.

"Father? I am going to join you in battle." Francis declared firmly.

Henry turned to look at his son, surprised.

"Why? There is no need for you to be in danger. I have Bash with me." Henry replied.

"This is a battle for my country and my family. I will not side idly by. I want to be along side my father and my brother. It is the right thing to do- it is what a future king _should_ do."

King Henry remained quiet for a moment.

"Go and get ready. Do not tell Mary or your mother, they will both try and stop you." He finally said.

Francis nodded. _This is for you, Mary Stuart,_ he thought to himself.

…

It was customary for the royal family to see their army off prior to battle. Mary stood in the courtyard, watching as men put on their helmets, carried supplies, and said goodbye to their loved ones. She watched as Bash put on his armor. They briefly made eye contact. Mary smiled softly and mouthed, _Be safe._ Bash nodded in return.

Catherine approached Mary nervously. "Mary, have you seen Francis? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Mary, surprised, looked around for her husband. He would not miss seeing his father and Bash go into battle. It was very unlike him to be absent in such a crucial time.

Suddenly, she felt her heart drop. Next to Henry, she saw a man with his back towards her, though his golden locks were a dead giveaway. He was dressed for battle, and intently discussing something with Henry as he fastened his bow to his armor.

"Francis!" Mary cried, running towards him.

Francis turned around. He realized that Mary had learnt of his plan. She threw her arms around him, clutching him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, taking in everything about her. He wanted to remember everything about her during the battle, especially if this would be their last moment together.

"You cannot leave me and go into battle. I need you here." She whispered desperately into his ear.

Francis pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. Her eyes always told him everything he needed to know, and as she looked at him with such desperation, Francis knew at that moment how much his wife truly loved him. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"It is the right thing to do. I cannot let Bash do this alone."

"I can't lose both of you." She whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Francis wiped it away and kissed her forehead.

"I love you and I will return to you, Mary Stuart." Francis replied softly. He gave her a final embrace. "I must go now."

Mary watched in horror as the two men she cared for most walked away from her into battle. She often struggled with the idea that men of two countries would die for her. She never once thought about what it meant for two men she cared for to die for her as well.


	16. Chapter 16

"Francis, Bash, stay behind me." King Henry commanded as his army approached Arthur's. Arthur sat on his horse, dressed in armor. Behind him stood about 100 men.

"So, were we too humble for you cousin?" Arthur asked Bash smugly. There was a murmur that erupted in the crowd behind him.

"No, I came back to protect my family. Please Arthur, let us discuss a more peaceful option. There is no reason Catholics and Protestants can't live together." Bash replied calmly. However, on the inside, Bash felt his stomach churn.

"My son speaks truthfully. I will give you one chance to surrender, with the promise that my advisors and I will sign a peace treaty with your town." King Henry bargained.

Arthur smirked. "Your treaties mean _nothing_ to me or my people." He spat, before motioning for his men to charge forward. The king's army responded with equal force.

Bash and Francis did not hold back. They fought alongside their men. Thankfully, their father had trained them in sword fighting, and they defended themselves well. However, Arthur had a vengeful agenda, and headed straight for Bash. He swung his sword in Bash's direction. Bash blocked Arthur's sword with his own, but not without some struggle.

"You have betrayed your own family, Sebastian." Arthur seethed.

"I have betrayed no one. I am fighting for what is right." Bash yelled back, throwing off Arthur's sword. Arthur dodged Bash's sword, and swung again at Bash, this time slashing his sword through Bash's leg. Bash screamed out in pain, falling to the ground.

"Any last words, cousin?" Arthur laughed wickedly as he pointed his sword towards Bash's heart, ready to take a final stab. Suddenly, Arthur came crashing towards the ground, blood spewing everywhere. Bash looked up, startled. Francis stood in front of him, his sword drenched with Arthur's blood. Bash looked over to Arthur. He was dead.

"You… you saved my life." Bash panted, barely able to speak through the pain in his leg.

Francis crouched next to Bash.

"You are my brother. I will always protect you." Francis replied, examining Bash's injury. He looked at Bash worriedly before calling for men to carry him back to the castle.

"Take him to the infirmary immediately. Tell Nostradamus to use everything he can." Francis commanded.

Bash felt himself losing consciousness, but not before catching a glimpse of his brother, Francis, looking regal and powerful, commanding an army to protect the safety of his people and his castle. Bash was so proud.

 _ **Sorry this chapter was written so poorly! I definitely need to work on writing action-packed chapters. Please bear with me, I promise that better chapters are to come!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Mary had not left the chapel since the battle began. She prayed fervently for the safety of Francis and Bash. She asked for forgiveness for thinking of Bash during her marriage. She begged for her husband to come to her, offering her own life in sacrifice.

A servant timidly knocked at the door.

"Mary, you are needed in the infirmary. Sebastian de Poitiers is hurt."

Mary fled out of the chapel and ran straight to the infirmary. She threw open the doors to find Nostradamus pressing a cold cloth to Bash's head, as he lay in a bed, covered with quilts.

"Nostradamus, what happened?!" She cried.

"Sebastian is suffering from a gash in the leg. I have cleaned it, but I am afraid he is suffering from an infection. He has come down with a fever." Nostradamus replied. He seemed disturbed by Bash's state. He walked towards a cabinet, opened it, and began collecting a variety of bottles with different colored liquids in them.

Mary knelt by Sebastian. His eyes were closed and his face had lost all its color.

"Is he going to die, Nostradamus?" She whispered.

Nostradamus turned around and looked at Mary. He sighed.

"He is very ill, Mary."

Mary felt tears streaming down her face.

"I've done this to you, Bash. You wanted to fight because of me. I'm so sorry." She sobbed, clutching Bash's hand and crying into his blanket.

Suddenly, she felt Bash squeeze her hand. She looked up. Bash had opened his eyes. He was looking at Mary, smiling.

"You did nothing to me, except make me the happiest man on Earth." He croaked, his voice hoarse.

Mary smiled and kissed his hand, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Mary, I hope you and Francis have a wonderful life together. He is a good man, the best one I know. Long live King Francis Valois. Long may he reign." Bash said in a barely audible whisper. His eyes closed again.

"Bash?" Mary cupped Bash's face. He felt cold.

Nostradamus hurried to Bash's side, quickly putting a goblet of a scented liquid to his lips.

"Mary, please leave us. I need absolute privacy to tend to him." Nostradamus commanded.

Mary quietly exited the infirmary, closing the doors behind her. She crumpled to the ground like a wilted flower, choking back tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Francis rode victoriously back to the castle, anxious to see Mary and check on Bash. His father's army had defeated Arthur's, and negotiations were to take place to help mediate things between the Catholics and Protestants. The battle was finally over.

When Francis entered the Courtyard, he expected to see Mary and his family, ready to greet him. Instead, he only saw his mother. She smiled at him, and once he dismounted from his horse, she hugged him warmly.

"My son, you are truly ready to take the throne. You handled yourself with such grace and courage today."

Francis pulled back and forced a smile. "Thank you mother… Where is Mary? And how is Bash?"

Catherine's smile faded. "Bash is dying, Francis, and your wife is by his side."

Without another word, Francis turned and hurried towards the infirmary. He found Mary weeping outside the doors. When she looked up and realized Francis had returned home safely, she stood up and threw her arms around his neck. Francis wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her sweet scent, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I am so happy you came back to me, Francis." She choked out.

"Of course I came back, I told you I would. Shhhh, everything is going to be alright, Mary." Francis soothed her.

Mary looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"It won't, Francis. Your brother is dying."

Francis pursed his lips, his heart aching for Bash. He took a hold of Mary's hand and gestured towards the door.

"He should not be alone. Let us go see him."

Francis cautiously opened the door. Nostradamus turned around. He was lighting candles in the dark room.

"Francis, welcome back."

"How is he doing?" Francis asked, as he looked to Bash. Sebastian had lost all the color in his face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy.

"You should both say your goodbyes." Nostradamus replied quietly.

Francis felt Mary tighten her grip around his hand. They both knelt by Bash's cot.

Bash opened his eyes slowly and looked at Francis. A small, weak smile spread across his face.

"You are safe, Francis." He croaked.

Francis returned the smile. "I am safe because of you, and your courage to return to Court and warn us about Arthur. You are a hero, Bash."

Bash chuckled. "Being a hero is quite painful, I'm not quite sure I like it." He looked to Mary. "I am so glad your husband has returned. I wish you both a long, happy marriage."

Mary sniffled. She couldn't bring herself to respond.

He looked back to Francis. "Please take care of my mother, Francis. She only has our father now."

Francis nodded.

"You are both my greatest blessings. Francis, you are not only my brother, but you are also my closest friend. And Mary, you brought a light into my life that I had never seen before...I love you both so much..." Bash whispered, before closing his eyes again. His breathing became slow, and eventually stopped. Mary and Francis remained still, not wanting to leave his side.

Nostradamus eventually broke the silence.

"Francis, Mary, I need to prepare his body for burial."

Francis felt a tear roll down his cheek as he gave a final squeeze to Bash's hand. Mary leaned down and brushed her lips against his forehead.

They exited the infirmary quietly, leaving behind the kindest man they had ever known.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Epilogue:**_

A month had past since Bash's death. Francis had been quite solemn, and Mary yearned to make him happy again. She felt as though it was time to reveal her secret.

It was a rainy day in France, and the royals busied themselves with indoor tasks. Once Mary had gotten dressed, she sought out her husband. She knew Francis was working in his study, so she quietly opened the doors, not wanting to disturb him. Francis was so focused on what he was writing that he did not look up.

Mary walked behind his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him on his cheek. Francis, startled by gesture, looked up at his wife, and smiled softly.

"My lovely wife, what brings you to my study?" Francis scooted his chair back and pulled her into his lap. Mary ran her fingers through his curls and sighed.

"Francis, I did not want to take away from properly mourning Bash's death, so I have been keeping something from you. I feel as though it's a good time to tell you now… before I begin to show." Mary took Francis's hand and placed it on her flat stomach. "I am with child."

Francis, overcome with joy, cupped Mary's face in his hands and brought her in a for a deep kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers, their faces only inches apart, and whispered, "I've never been so happy in my life."

Mary felt a warmth spread across her body, knowing her husband's happiness was finally restored.

…

7 months later, Mary gave birth to a beautiful, healthy boy, whom they named Sebastian, in honor of the bravery Bash demonstrated just a year earlier. Eventually, Mary and Francis ascended the throne and brought peace between the Catholics and Protestants.

Not a single day went by that Mary didn't think of Bash. She missed his clever sense of humor and kindness towards others- but she felt his presence throughout the castle, and particularly, with her son.

 _She knew he would always be with her and Francis._

 _ **I know it was an abrupt ending, but I had a hard time knowing how to wrap things up, and I wanted to complete this story so I could move on to the next!**_

 _ **Thanks SO much for reading, and more importantly, for your supportive feedback!**_


End file.
